Crash and Burn
by TheSnakeIam
Summary: Yoh asks Hao for help, then he gets kidnapped. Later Anna gets kidnapped... what is happening here? AnnaxYoh
1. Chapter One: Crash

Crash and Burn: Chapter One

So this is my first fic ever. I guess I was just bored in class, so I started writing. Please review!! I need to know if it is okay or not….

Disclaimer: Think about it, if I owned Shaman King, would I be writing this? Seriously.

The blond hair girl waits in front of the school. And waits.

And waits even longer.

Then she walks away.

Back home to that haunted mansion.

And sees a black haired boy.

Anna's pov

"Yoh! Where were you? I was waiting for almost two hours." Oh how whiny my voice sounds. And how it shakes.

"Anna." He flashed a lopsided grin. Just with that word and that smile can turn me a tiny bit less mad. A tiny bit.

"What?" He's getting closer. And closer.

"I wanted to ask you something." Right in front of me. I can feel his eyelash on my cheek.

Lips "perilously close"

He laughed out loud. "Perilously close? What so Miss Anna?"

Oops. Hard to care. Breath…so…warm

Must manage comeback… "Your death is perilously close."

His smile grows into an even bigger one.

My cheeks involuntarily twitch.

Turn away. Now!

"You know you can smile once in a while, it can help you feel better."

"Who says I'm feeling bad? And smile? Don't be ridiculous."

Oh no. I turned my head. Face in view. Dopey smile. Look away now!

"Your eyes are all I need to tell me what I need to know."

Ba-bump. Is that my heart? What is it about those cheesy words that make me feel so- so… ba-bump.

"Anna…I-" Bump

"I…"

Yes??????

CRASH

So I guess my story is kinda weird no? well anyways… thanks very much for reading and please review. I hope that the characters don't seem Ooc.


	2. Chapter Two: What happens after CRASH

Chapter Two

Ok I thought about the plot and kept on changing things here and there, but here goes nothing.... Oh also I'm pretty sure that this is going to be a short fic. Maybe five or six chapters and I'm done.

CRASH

Into the house, running down the halls, past the kitchen...wait. Do not pass the kitchen.

And who can it be that I see in my kitchen?

Hao Asakura. In my kitchen. Why me? Argh!

And the thing is....He's holding a pan. My pan, which I use to cook dinner.

Yoh seems to think that it's funny, but I'm not laughing.

Ignore him. Ignore him.

"What's all the noise about?" Look right and left. Nothing seems to be wrong,, except for my pan in his hand!

"It seems that I do not know how to use this dratted thing yet."

"Well it seems so. I wonder though.... I do very wonder, what are you doing here? It's funny though because for some reason I think that this is my house."

"Can't I visit my precious ototo? We arranged this meeting after all."

"Actually Anna..." What? What can it be that could be any worse?

"What? So you tell your brother to meet you in our house without telling me and what else huh? Did you also invite your little 'chums' over for an afternoon nap and maybe some croquet?" Not now. Not in front of Mr. Smirkety smirk right there. Have to calm down. 1 2 3 calm.

"Actually Anna, we were discussing something that was kind of important."

"And?...Your point be?" Get out with it already!

"Well, it is kind of important that we are to speak alone."

"Oh." Just that? What more can I say since he does not want me around. I should be ranting and raving but why can't I get my mouth to move? Why is my heart suddenly so cold and full. This emptiness from him? Do I love him that much, that just keeping a conversation away from me makes me feel so... so useless to him?

I'm pretty sure I hid anything from my face because Yoh just turned away from me and to Hao. When he turned away I felt a hand grasp hard on my heart.

Ok... so end of chapter two. Please review.


	3. Chapter Three: The Asakura Talk

Crash and Burn: Chapter Three

Here we go again. Chapter Three is kind of short. A conversation between the adorable Asakura brothers and what Anna does when they talk.

Disclaimer: Shaman King blah blah... not owned by me... blah blah blah...please review...blahdiddy blah.

"So why are you asking me to do this?" After Anna left Hao didn't seem to get any less annoying.

"Do I have to explain everything again and again and again?" Remember you are asking him for a favor, be nice. Nic-er. Okay....

"No I was just 'yanking your chain' foolish brother. I am sure Anna will appreciate what you are planning to do for her."

If she doesn't kill me first.

"Trust me. I don't think that she would hurt you intentionally. Well at least she....uh.... won't kill you." He swooshes his hair over his shoulder.

"Yeah thanks for the confidence boost. But will you help me?"

"Of course. But one thing, this is very important and I will require you to listen to exactly what I say and do it without making any mistake what-so-ever. Understand?"

Why is he so serious now? Sigh. "What do you want?" You are just too much.

"I need you to say, 'Pretty please with a cherry on top.'"

"What? Why? Are you crazy?" What can he possibly be thinking?

"Now, now. Little brother," Is that a mock I hear? "If you want someone to do something, then you have to ask nicely. Especially with a cherry on top. I think that it is quite reasonable for me to ask you to say something in turn for helping you with this certain....task, which may be dangerous if Anna gets annoyed."

Sigh again. "Okay then.... pretty...please...with-a-cherry-on-top." The things I do for.....

What's that sound?

Anna's pov

Stupid. Stupid. Yoh Asakura, you are STUPID!

AAAAAAAAAAAAhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!!

Fine, you can have your stupid secretive conversation with your stupidly, evil, smirkerty smirk brother all you want. It's not like I care.

"Why do I even care? Why are these stupid emotions here anyways????"

Stupid Yoh, stupid world, stupid....

What's that noise coming from?

So that was chappy three. Or in French trois I believe. So that was it. What did you people think? Please review. And if you wanted to know, they were supposed to seem a bit 'oot' of character. And I am trying to find out the answer to the age old question: How many chapters can I do in a week if I have some work to do? So TTFN.


	4. Chapter Four: The Suprise yet to come!

Crash and Burn: Chapter Four

Otherwise known as CAB 4!

Disclaimer: As I said before, Shaman King not mine. Do you Comprehend, you people?

Note: Back to **Anna's pov** peoples!

Oh no! It's the kitchen again! I just knew it! I knew Hao was going to do something wicked and controlling when he gave me that stupid smirk that I was sooooo suspicious of...

"I knew you were up to no good-..." Oh no! This is even worse than I feared. Hao is trying to bake a cake. On my stove. Mine!

And what does Yoh try to do to stop him? Nothing. He's just standing there. Doing absolutely nothing. Why do I put up with him?

_Because you L-O-V......_

Oh shut it.

"Hao, what are you doing with my kitchen utensils again? Haven't I warned you not to touch them?????"

"I am sorry Anna. I shall say this beforehand." What is Hao talking about, he never apologises for anything....

"What are you talking about...."

And Darkness fell.

**Yoh's pov again!**

"You didn't have to knock her out so hard you know."

"If I did it too softly do you think she would be out unconscious?"

Well no. I haven't considered that though. "Ok, fine, so leave her the note now."

"Anything for my little brother."

"Well yeah...thanks....for helping me with...uh this."

And he drops the note right next to Anna's unconscious body.

So that was chapter four. I had trouble trying to figuring out whether to fit the contents of the note in this chapter or the next. So I guess next chappy it is then.... TTFN and please review!!!!


	5. Chapter Five: The Note for Anna

Chapter Five

Somewhat short one, since it was mainly about the note. I am updating like crazy since I would be busy over the week, so far I did about two chapters. Four and Five and some other fanfics.

Disclaimer: Once there was a girl who wrote fanfictions about shaman king. Does that girl own Shaman King? If she did would she be writing fanfictions instead of screenplays?

My head is aching. Why is that? Oh right, because that backstabbing smirk guy hit me on the head. And he apologized for it! Who does he think he is really? The nerve!

And Yoh! He did nothing to stop him! What kind of a guy would do that!

Yes what kind of a man would do that. Unless he doesn't care.

Unless he doesn't like me.....

Hey wait! What is this....

_Note from Asakura Hao, to Kyoyama Anna_

_Had a nice nap? Well I'd like you to know that while you were sleeping, I kind of _

_in a way, somewhat... Abducted Yoh! Bwaha ha. Yes I did. So now, your mission, Anna, _

_is to save my little brother from my harm. To do that, you would have to find him. And _

_that will not be easy, if you know me. If I want something done right, I would do it myself, _

_and I did, so you might never find your precious Yoh again! Ha ha! Since you have no _

_chance what-so-ever, I decided to leave you some clues as to where to find him. So think _

_carefully now. Your first clue would come to you soon. _

_Yours, _

_Hao Asakura_

"Why that little no-good runt!" AAAHHHH!!!!! I knew he was up to no good. He was pretending to cook and bake to mask the fact that he wanted to kidnap Yoh! But why?

So what is Hao planning to do? Is this some plot to rule the world? Watch for the next CAB! Review people! I beg of you! I need some confidence boost. Hey this is actually fun writing this stuff. And read my other fics too!


	6. Chapter Six: The Mission Revealed

Note: I finally updated... I just had to work out the plot more evenly. I wasn't being a lazy fanfiction authoress! How dare you accuse me of that! I have never felt so humiliated in my life....I just had to make sure that the grammar wasn't....wrong.....

Disclaimer: I cant think... So I just don't own Shaman Kind okay? How many times do I have to repeat something so you would understand?

Chapter Six:

So now what? Just sit here and wait for Mr. evil Asakura to send me a clue? Patheric.

I am going to do something about this.....

Narrator pov!

"What did you write in that note that made her so angry?"

About a mile away the two Asakuras were staring into that dimly lit house, er mansion.

"Just a couple of jokes about you being beheaded and whatnot."

"What! That is not funny! Hey wait a minute, what is she doing?!"

Using his incredible super shaman eyesight (which Yoh also has), they observe into the house shared by shaman and itako.

"I believe that she is baking a pie," He added a second thought, "or... she is simply murdering that chicken right there."

_And one and two and three and four......._

Nothing on the tv right now.....

Rephrase that, nothing good on the tv right now...

Sigh.

When will that thing arrive?

Ouch! What just hit me on my head?

An envelope. That is what I have been waiting for. Trust Hao to be such a nuisance.

And what does it happen to have on the inside????

Tickets? Plural? Who am I supposed to go to this thing with? And what am I going to go to?

Wait there's another note!

Mission 1:

_To the great Itako Anna:_

_Have fun. You will get another clue when you arrive. Feel free to bring someone with you. Choose wisely._

_                                                    The Magnificent,_

_                                                                    Hao Asakura_

A hockey game.... I am expected to find Yoh in a hockey game?

End of chapter......

Next chapter: Anna decided who to go to the hockey game with someone... that may do more harm than help!

Note: This is thesnakeiam again! So this is the actual chapter six. I made Anna worry so much. So mean I am....Wow! I didn't know I would do so many chapters, but I guess since the chapters are short it is ok right?? Well right now I guess I would do up to chapter 11? Or so..... I am just estimating..... So stay tuned for the next CAB which would be updated, I hope in a couple of days.... It depends on how artistic I feel. So TTFN!


	7. Chapter Seven: Arrival at the Hockey Gam...

Disclaimer: Every once in a while someone asks, "Hey aren't you the weirdo with nothing to do who wrote that Wonderful fanfic about shaman king?" And I answer, "Yes a FANFIC!" Fanfiction....therefore you must know that I do not own shaman king! This is yet another very short chapter! I need more time with my computer!!!! Drat you school!

I'm pretty sure I'm going to keep on going with Anna's pov for this fanfic... but that might change....

Chapter Seven:

        Yes I was going to ask him to help save Yoh. When it comes down to it, I'm sure he would be better than all the rest. Well at least in a risky situation.... Which I am not saying this is....since Yoh is NOT going to die or anything since I would get there in time before that evil twin of his reeks havoc and other sorts of nonsense....

But can I really expect Yoh to turn up at this Hockey thing? If it is Hao, most likely this is a very very dramatical trap.... Or something. At least this isn't a clown festival or anything.... shudder....

    "So you want me to come with you to save Yoh, at this- this football game thing?"

    "No, no no not a football game, a hockey match."

    "I don't see what the difference is."

Ok.... Be calm....he's to help you save Yoh.... Right? I don't see why I can't do this by myself....

    "Well I thought that since you are his friend and all you could help me," not to mention that you can keep a straight head if need be, but you don't need to know that yet.

    "Alright then, anyways, I have always wanted to see what a hockey game looks like. I don't see why Hao though would trap Yoh in a hockey er thing. Yoh doesn't even like Hockey."

    "ehh...." Maybe this would hurt me more than it would help me.....

    Many people were packed in front of the hockey stadium (right? Or is it a rink or something?) when we arrived. Good thing we already have tickets. Hey wait a minute here, that's not the tickect stand! That's the entrance! I will not lower myself so much as to cut in line. Nope. Never.

Don't even suggest that to me.....

Not listening.....

Fine. Down with morals. Yoh's life is more important anyways.

    "Move it or lose it." Shove shove.

    "Matter of life or death here!" Bump bump. Stupid hockey fans, won't get out of the way! (no offense to people who like hockey)

     "If you don't let me pass, destruction will become inevitable!" Finally! We're in! Now to find the seats.... What the heck! Why are there so many freaking chairs in this place???????

         "I say, why in the world do those men paint themselves blue?" And he is not helping either...

        "And why buy that large thumb? It proves nothing."

            It seems that this was going to be one long day.....

Note: Not to offend any of the Shaman king characters, but it seems that one of them do not know what hockey games are. Even Anna knows, and I don't think that she's a sports person right? Well anyways, you people don't know who the 'mysterious' helper is yet do you? Well here's a clue....

It's a guy! I'll have to reveal him in the next chapter though, right? Or I could not reveal him at all, therefore not taking the focus off of the main problem. And no, Anna did not kill a chicken, she killed a cow for sacrifice, no im joking please dont hurt me. She did not kill a chicken, Hap just added that because he wanted to be a wise guy in addition to a smirkety shaman.


	8. Chapter Eight: Seats and Riddles

Disclaimer: How much Shaman King disclaimers can one write if one does not own Shaman King?So I do not own it.

**Chapter Eight**

Ren Tao, at the age of 18 has never been to a Hockey game. He also did not understand why people would do such meaningless things such as buy a ten dollar foam shaped hand thing.

Until now, he was pretty curious at what he was missing out on.

Anna, however, did not care about whatever he thought.

"Where is our seats?"

F-16. F-16. Where is that??

"And what are we supposed to be doing here?"

As if answering her call, a card swund by and hit her head.

_My esteemed Itako,_

_Now that you are here, you would also need to do some other things to find my precious brother. First of all, solve this riddle: When you are at the game, what do the crowds most likely keep their eyes on? Find your next clue inside there._

_Yours,_

_Hao Asakura_

"What the $# is he talking about? Another clue? Where is Yoh?"

No one seemed to care about her cursing for they were all absorbed in the scoreboard.

"Anna-san (for politeness' sake and for not getting her any more angry), I believe what your brother-in-law...(gets glare from Anna) what I mean is... what Hao might be trying to do is to have us pay attention to the scores?"

"If you have read the note carefully, you would know that it is inside of it. INSIDE. So go on and get your ghost in there."

"For what reason? Bason doesn't have to do that, anyways you can get it yourself."

No one messes with the Itako. No one tells the Itako to DIY, if he has been asked (okay commanded) to do something. Ren took all this information in a bit too late, and when he realized it, he quickly did as he was told.

When Bason came back, he brought news about the inside of the box.

"Master Ren, there was nothing inside."

Silence.

"Are you sure Bason? Check again."

"I am absolutely sure that there is nothing inside of it."

Dear God! "Don't tell Anna this."

"Tell Anna what exactly?" Anna Kyoyama was exactly in back of them.

"That um... Yoh came back home... by himself. Aren't you proud?"

"Tell Anna what?" She repeated again.

"Ummm." Swallow. Gulp.

"Last chance: Tell Anna what?"

Bason was the one that spoke up. "Well Mistress Anna, it seems that there is nothing inside that mechanism."

"I already guessed that. While you two fools were busy looking at that thing, I was observing the obscene people over there, **staring at the hockey disc**! So I think-this is what I think now, that maybe, just maybe, the clue is in the freaking thing."

So being an obedient person, Ren Tao went up to the rink and picked up the disc. Right in the middle of the game. With the players still in their mid swings, and stuff. With all those hockey fans watching very intently. One word to describe how those people would feel is annoyance. Another word you can use to describe it is hyped up, and not the good kind either.

So we can safely say that Anna and Ren ran out of their as fast as they can back to the Asakura household. Of course, you may ask 'why run?'. Well the answer is simple really. Since those hockey fans are only obsessed with hockey, why would they believe in spirits and such? So of course the faithful guardian spirit, Bason, could do nothing. Anna, on the other hand just wanted to get home, so she let them be instead of causing doom upon the hockey devotees.

When they got back, Anna vented her anger on the puck, by drill sawing it.

Note: So you find out in this chapter who the shaman is. I thought that he sorta fit well, simply because he is considered a good shaman. And since Anna thought that they might have had to fight, she brought him instead those others. Much more third person in this and some Ooc cause I'm not thinking straight. So I'll update next Saturday then... Til then TTFN!


	9. Chapter Nine: The Invitation to Doom

Disclaimer: I do not own Shaman King. Sigh. I cant think of anything else to say anymore… oh wait… I do not own Shaman King ever!

Note: The Blah Blah's later in the story are because I can't think of any name….

Chapter Nine:

When the drill sawing was done with, there was only very little pieces of plastic left.

And also… a sheet of paper…

Actually, it looked more like an invitation, or something.

This is what it says:

_Miss Anna Kyoyama, _

_You are cordially invited to attend and witness that of the beheading of Yoh Asakura, your fiancé. If you want any chances to come rescue him, then come to the Blah Blah hotel on Blah Blah street. This is on the day after tomorrow, so you would have plently of time to prepare yourself. This is your last chance, use it ever so wisely. Oh yes, and wear something nice, suitable for the occasion._

_See you soon,_

_Hao Asakura_

_P. S- Don't be late. And come alone._

B… Be…heading?

The clock was ticking very loudly, unlike normal, mainly because the house was fulled of silence.

Then you hear weeping. Sobs and tears of desperation. Also, a faint sound of fear.

After that, nothing was audible.

Anna Kyoyama may have cried many times before, but never had she cried in front of anyone. That would show weakness. She already hated herself for being weak, but to be weak in front of people is just not acceptable. Never.

She also has never cried so hard, and had such a feeling of doubt. Never in her life had she doubted her strength, until now.

She did not think that she could overpower Hao in any way, in that, she would not be able to save Yoh. She knew that, she knew, that she should trust Yoh. Trust him in overcoming his brother. But she couldn't. She still felt that shadow. And trust me, that shadow can drown people in misery.

So she has to be strong for him. She has to do this, because no one else can. She loved him, and she was going to save him, even if it meant risking her life. For once in her life, she felt pure courage, felt strength in herself, as she set out to do what is right.

And to take back what is hers.

End of Chapter:

So… how do you people think of this chapter? Nice right???? I hope you people liked it. Well anyways, Anna is supposed to show strength in this chappy, no matter how short this is. I hope I made it clear, that she does trust Yoh, however, she needed to trust herself more. So, I think next chapter or the one right after is the conclusion…. Duh dun dun!!!! Well most likely Chapter Eleven… I hope. So please review this chapter! Til next chapter, or see you on That Thin Line my other fanfic, with more AnnaxYoh.


	10. Chapter Ten: Hotel Suprise

Disclaimer: I do not own (sigh) Shaman King.

A/N: Thank you fellow people for reviewing! This is not the last chapter! There is still more plot. Thank you for being patient with me since I haven't updated in such a time. Now on with the story!

_Chapter Ten_

It was dark when Anna Kyoyama walked into the doors of the ballroom. Dark and not to mention cold.

Then the lights switched on. So quick that Anna was unable to shield her eyes from those that hung on the ceiling.

So what's a girl to do when she opens her eyes and sees her worst enemy upon a hotel stage?

First of all she would, scream in rage. Then she might run towards the stage. Afterwards, she might even slap him.

Well since we all know that Anna is a great Itako, she could easily accomplish the three in less than 10 seconds with time to spare.

But she couldn't.

For some reason, she just couldn't.

Or, maybe it had to do with the fact that Hao did not look like Hao at all…In fact, he looked like…

"Yoh! Yoh! Yoh! Yoh! Is that you???" How much Anna wished for this to be him.

"Anna." And then that lazy smile.

"Yoh!"

She threw her arms around him in a bone-crushing hug.

"What! I thought you were going to… Why…" She couldn't speak anymore. It was as if she was drowning. In a way, she was.

"Shh…Anna it's all right. It's just a misunderstanding. Well at least on your part."

He took a deep breath. "You see, I asked Hao to abduct me, well he didn't really abduct me, I just followed him and stayed away from the house most of the time… but that is not the point."

"Before you get angry… I would like to give you this." And he took out a little box.

"Anna, I know that we have been engaged for a long time, however, I have not officially even asked if you want to do this. You and I know that this, this," He pointed to himself and her, "was arranged, but I would really want to know, If you would like to spend the rest of your life with me?" And he flips that little lid. Anna is crying.

"Since we aren't going to get married until later, I won't give you a ring yet, but you can have these." What he shows her are beautiful beads. They glow in the light from the ceiling.

Anna is still crying. "I- I'm sorry Yoh. I can't." Then she runs out of the hotel.

Hao materializes next to Yoh. "What was that all about?"

End of Chapter

A/N: So did you all think that she was going to say yes? I hope so. But I'm sorry, the plot is much better this way, I am pretty sure. So please review! TTFN


	11. Chapter Eleven: Park Rendevous

A/N: Plot kind of takes a turn at this point. Yoh tries to find out why Anna has turned down his offer. Maybe she doesn't love him anymore??? Gasp! Would I do that?

Disclaimer: I do not own the manga/anime known as Shaman King. I do however, own… uh…would merchandise count?? Joking.

Crash and Burn

_Chapter 11_:

_"I'm sorry Yoh I can't."_

The truth was, she wanted to say 'Yes' very much. She would have died to say yes.

However, that could not be done.

" 'With great power comes an enormous price.' Well yeah! I get it okay!"

Does everything have to be so dramatic? The rain? The thunder?

She reached a nearby park and stopped running. So what if it was raining!?

I hate this! Why did he have to trick me? If he didn't we wouldn't have to be like this!

Then I wouldn't have needed to…

She shook her head, and convinced herself of a couple of things.

There's no time to do this now, I must fix things.

"Anna! Talk to me, what is the matter?"

Yoh.

Right in back of her.

He followed her out into the rain.

She could feel saltwater on her face and it isn't rain.

"Anna!"

He grabbed her and spun her around to face him.

Then he hugged her.

"Please. Please. Tell me what is wrong."

"I- I am so sorry… I…I…"

"Anna, it's all right, you can talk to me about anything you want."

"I-I thought Hao was going to kill you…Yoh. I thought he would do it. I can't- I didn't have enough power to save you. I wouldn't have let you die. So I needed more power."

"I had to. I had to go to the Shaman prodigy and asked him how I could get more power."

"He said it was easy… He said he would give me all the power that I needed. I only have to stay with him forever until one of us dies."

**End of Chapter**

A/N: So how did you people think of that chapter? Interesting right? Please review for the sake of those who want to keep sanity! Heh joking. Since its Christmas Break, most likely I'll get to do a lot of chapters for my fanfics!! Yay!…so wait for the next chapter!


	12. Chapter Twelve: The Shaman Prodigy

Disclaimer: Shaman King is not owned by me, or else I wouldn't use the power of the net to let me find out information.

_Chapter Twelve_:

"I couldn't have said it better myself, Anna." A ten year old kid walked up to where Anna and Yoh stood.

"Who are you?" Yoh had absolutely no idea who this was, but had a feelings toward the kid that were anything but friendly, and they have just met.

"Why, Anna, I'm surprised at you. You didn't tell Yoh who I am yet?" And he tutted at her. Tutted at the great Anna.

If she was feeling normal she would have slapped him.

"Who are you?" This time Yoh asked with a much harder voice.

"I am the Shaman Prodigy. The Great. The Almighty. The Feared. And I have come to collect my Itako."

"The Shaman Prodigy is a child? And your Itako? I think you are mistaken, because Anna isn't anyone's Itako. If she is, then she is mine."

"Be quiet insolent mortal. For I am all powerful. This form I am in now is used to preserve my power. My true form provokes such terror, that I would not even to wish it upon you. Also, I find it unnecessary to have to explain to inferiors. So now I bid you adieu. Come Anna."

Throughout the conversation Anna was too shocked to say anything, so Yoh talked for her.

"No, she is not going. Not with you."

"She and I have made a deal. You see, so I have come to collect what she gave. Herself. She shall be my itako forever, not yours YOH ASAKURA."

"N-No!" Anna, unnaturally weak cried out.

"What did you say, my Itako? Yes I do believe we should go now." And he grabs her and disappears as if they hadn't been there at all.

Leaving the park quiet except for the sadness that was Yoh.

End of Chapter

* * *

A/N: Wow I finally had time to do a chapter. Well it's a long story, revolving around how my brother hogs the computer all the time. Well look forward to the next chapter! 


	13. Chapter Thirteen: The Shaman's Lair

A/N: I could come up with excuses on why I took so long to update, or I could begin the story, I'm sure you guys are smart enough to know the obvious answer. (Looks at reviews) Well I'm not that great…You made me blush…

Disclaimer: I do not own (gasp) Shaman King. (Droops head)

_Chapter Thirteen_:

The 'hideout' of the Great, the Magnificent, and the Almighty Shaman prodigy, was none other than an abandoned theme park. Old and rusted, the remains of the once popular, Animal Land wasn't what Anna expected for the highly exaggerated Shaman. Granted, he was in a child-like form, but here? She shook her head and almost tutted when she realized that **she **was the prisoner/captive/what-ever he had called her.

So, it wasn't a palace, or a mansion, Anna thought, why did I expect this kid to choose a place that's less…lonely. He did say that he was a lonely guy. Even the greatest could feel sad sometimes, I guess. Anna then felt a singe of sympathy towards the kid, however he started speaking.

"My Itako, how do you like my lair? It's wonderful, isn't it? A place that once consisted of many people's dreams. Now it's mine. All mine, I guess you can say in a way that, now I own everyone's dreams, including yours. Because, you too are mine."

Did I lose something? Anna thought, oh that's right, my sympathy for the little runt. "I belong to no one." She was glad that her voice was back to normal and that she didn't add what she thought of him.

"Now, now, don't be that way. You might make me angry by contradicting me and do you know what happens when I get angered by things. I start disliking them. That of which I, the Great Shaman Prodigy dislike, usually gets…shall we say banished from the land of the living and into the land where the Shaman's associates are. In other words-…"

"…they die." Anna said softly.

"Well, don't you think that die is such an insulting word? At least I believe so. The word is just so, grotesque. I wouldn't have your beautiful, magnificent, glorifying face say such ugly words, you would ruin that of which your beauty is. It just harms the world and my heart so whenever I hear or see anything that is so, so…hideous, it's as if I am being stabbed again and again by countless blades that are wielded by barbarians that-…"

"Can you please stop talking? Or at least not speak so dramatically? It's making my brain rot with all these extra unneeded words."

He seemed to not hear her and continued on about Rome and some other countries until Anna just blocked out his words completely. Forever is going to be a long time. She pondered. Well forever, until Yoh appears.

And that he did.

However, it did seem less heroic with cotton candy stuffed in his mouth.

"Anna, I haff comm tu saff oo."

**

* * *

**

**End of Chapter**

A/N: If you did not understand the last line, Yoh says: "Anna, I have come to save you." He just can't talk right with the giraffe shaped cotton candy in his mouth. Yes giraffe shaped, because it was an animal amusement park! Thank you people(s) for reviewing! The story, I believe is going to end in about a couple of more chapters, so be patient and wait for it! Til then.


	14. Chapter Fourteen: A tale of a blankie

A/N: Okay, you guys are just lucky that I'm sick and have time to work on my fanfictions, or else I would have been in school right now… argh, so I have a headache right now, and if you didn't like this chapter my excuse is because I am sick, You cannot blame a sick person right?

Disclaimer: Who does not own Shaman King? I do not own Shaman King that is who… so hold your lawyers back cause you cannot sue me!

_Chapter Fourteen: _

"Anna, I haff comm tu saff oo."

All was quiet for a couple of minutes and in those minutes you could hear those crickets with that noise they usually make. Then you hear the laughter of the Great, the Magnificent, well you get the picture, "Shaman Prodigy".

Anna, on the other hand just bowed her head in shame and embarrassment at Yoh's entrance. On the other hand, she thought, he did come to save her so maybe it isn't so bad. She looked up at Yoh hopefully, maybe he does have a great plan to get us out of this!

Then the G.M.A.S.P (Great, Magnificent, Almighty, Shaman Prodigy) spoke in a voice that stage actors would be envious of, "So Yoh Asakura, you have entered my lair, but you should know one thing, although you have been able to get in here, you would never get out. What do you plan on doing now?"

Yoh then spit the cotton candy out of his mouth and shouted, "Ew, what kind of cotton candy is this? It tastes as if there was some kind of wax put in here and left to dry! Um sorry, did you say something?"

That which Yoh just spit out landed on the G.M.A.S.P and of course like any well mannered, not to mention obnoxious, gentleman, he just whipped out his handy-dandy Sailor Moon handkerchief and with one jerk wiped it off his face.

This time both Yoh and Anna actually laughed out loud. Anna was the first one to recover her composure, but Yoh just kept on squeeking.

"What! What! It was on sale! And for your information, Sailor Moon is the coolest! Well second to you, Anna Kyoyama." He actually blushed when he said the last part.

Yoh, in mid-giggle exclaimed, "I'm sure Sailor Moon has many good qualities, especially with those pink and red hearts right next to her."

"You insolent little! I will show you to mess with me! I took away your ex-fiance away from you before and I would do it again!" There's then a little suctioning noise in the background.

"She isn't my ex-fiance because we are still getting married and you have just lost your hostage." Yoh said matter of factly.

"What! Where is she you scum? Where did you put her? Where I ask you!"

Out of his shirt, Yoh pulled out a scroll, "See, this here? It's a teleportation scroll. My brother was oh so kind to lend this to me, so I just had to use it for his sake. So while you were putting too much attention onto your blankie, I just teleported her somewhere safe. Where you cannot get to her. Now, however you must fight me."

"Will you accept my challenge?" Yoh pulled out his sword.

**

* * *

**

**End of Chapter**

A/N: First of all, review please! Umm… oh right. I have two new ideas for Shaman King fics, so watch out for that, it might prove interesting! Hmm… okay so I shortened the guy's name to G.M.A.S.P. It really is annoying to continually write out his title you know. And if you have not been paying attention it stands for: Great, Magnificent, Almighty, Shaman Prodigy. He does have an actual name, but I'm not going to write it down yet.


End file.
